Short Red Hair: West Side Story
by Strangerthanstrange
Summary: Just a simple Anybodys/Riff one-shot; beware of fluffiness and some language! There is barely any Anybodys/Riff fics out there so here it is! My second one-shot fic!


**A/N: Like I said in my last fic I didn't know if I was going to make another Anybodys/Riff one-shot but I am so here it is and it takes place before the movie!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anyone or anything from the making of this nor do I make any money from it!**

******Short red hair:**

****He saw her eyes on his from across the street; she had no expression at all but without anything defining her boyish face he still liked seeing it.

Riff kept that secret from the boys. He did like that dirty little runaway. He was the only person that knew and he was planning on keeping it that way cause if it got out the boys would flip and look down on him and Graziella would be disgusted out of comprehension and he didn't want that at all.

Once he removed that cigarette from his lips sitting on the top of the stoop her eyes turned away just as soon as his found hers again. Anybodys was a strong little female but man when it came to the boys especially Riff she'd get all red and flustered and it always made Riffy crack a smile. She jumped from her stoop, the side, her eyes never found his like they had as she crossed the street with such ease. It made Riff suck in his bottom lip and bite down hard trying to keep that smile away;

As she made her way to the other side of the street Riff looked away smoking that cigarette like he's never have before crossing one foot over the other as he stood up to stand against the brick wall.

What a weasel he was; Riff was amazing at hiding his feelings and that was pretty much a good thing when you were the leader of a gang you could never lose composure of yourself not even for a second. He was one tough bad boy and he always meant business.

"Hey daddy'o," the tomboy snuck both of her thumbs into the belt loops of her pants and stood against the wall right beside him.

Riff pulled the cig away to look over at the little girl. "What are youse doin' here?" he growled turning his eyes back to the orange horizon just above those many buildings inhaling more smoke. The tomboy turned her head to one side and spit pulling her back from the wall. "Seein' what youse up to so where's the other boys?" she began to question him like she usually did standing before him and used one hand to wipe over her wet forehead.

Riff tried not to pay attention to her but it was almost too hard not to when she was standing directly in front of him getting even closer.

He didn't know if he could respond without coughing or choking but it was the risk he was going to take. "Ice and Action are home with their girls and Baby John is with A-Rab and I have no clue where the hell the other boys are at," he acknowledge the red haired girl staring right over her shoulder and he dropped the cigarette stomping on it like so.

Anybodys gave him a small grin and turned her back to him glaring at the many pedestrians and walkers; she made faces at them as they walked by and she even poked at them with teasing words; "Hey!" Riff reached out to the girl and grabbed her wrist; and she could tell he was really pissed. "Let me go!" she forced her arm away in one strong tug backward and moved into her own space. "You know you are the leader Riff youse should really keep an eye on those boys," she commented feeling pretty good about herself afterwards kicking at stray rocks and knocking dirt into empty cracks.

Riff breathed hard and heavy and pried his back from the wall to walk away but the girl kept on his trails.

"Youse mad at me Riffy?" she said in a teasing way that soon got Riff to stop and turn around.

"Yeah I am now beat it!" he demanded clenching his teeth and locking his jaw and just that didn't stop that little brat from being a crazy tease.

**.**

The day was ending fast and the boys finally reunited with each other and still Anybodys was there trailing close behind with A-Rab poking at her sides.

"Stop it!" she smacked him several times but the blond bimbo still didn't get it; it was like he wanted her to smack him and eventually it was going to lead to kicking and punching so the lieutenant Ice, had broken them up and made sure A-Rab stayed where he was put.

"Youse guys know we are terrible loiterers?" Mouthpiece chimed in above all the other voices dangling his legs over the edge of the fire escape next to A-Rab who stood leaning his arms against the metal looking down at the others.

"Yeah we all know that," Action piped up sitting against the wall with a fresh cigarette between those lips of his gazing up at the two boys on the fire escape. Anybodys rolled her eyes at them and made her way out of the alley way into the street light. The boys watched her as A-Rab along with Mouthpiece stood up shaking the fire escape whistling like wild dogs, "Come on give us a little twirl girly," A-Rab played laughing like a crazy fool. Anybodys reached out to the light post wrapped her fingers around it and spun until she was facing them and gave the blond the finger.

Action and Ice snickered while Gee-tar and Baby John stood there beside Riff who was smoking again.

**.**

It was nearing 2:00 and the only ones that were well enough to stay were Ice, Action, Anybodys and Riff. They all were totally night owls and early birds all the same except for A-Rab but he was a tad messed up in the old noggin.

Just before turning into Doc's with the rest of the boys Riff grabbed onto Anybody's arm and held her against the building hopefully where no one could see.

The girl was breathing heavy with a grin on her face. "Come on Riff jus' let me go will ya'?" she managed to wiggle free from his pin but not for long did Riff have her against the very same wall again this time with much more force and strength.

"You know you're teasin' my boys when youse do that stuff and I don't like it!" he spat smelling like cigarettes and musky cologne when the grip around her wrists grew stronger and he got closer.

Anybodys swallowed and backed more into the wall almost scraping her back when she moved. "I don't do anythin' Riff you jus' think that or maybe jus' maybe youse jealous," she folded her knee carefully cautious of his lower region but folded it high enough that her thigh was barely touching him.

Riff blinked once and looked down; "Get your knee away!" he moved one hand from her wrists and used it to smack that knee down and she listened stomping. "If youse let me go I won't do it again?" she remained still against the wall with those strange eyes of hers locked with his almost making him weak at the knees. "S-stop it no!" he howled releasing her wrists all together and enclosed her lost in her facial expressions.

"Stop what Riff I ain't doin' nothin'?" she breathed long and hard enough it reached his ear where it tickled the skin making him bite that lip again and she noticed a little shift; she noticed how lowered his arms had become and his eyes were getting weaker and weaker by the minute…he didn't understand it he was pissed he was furious!

Riff opened his lips but not a word slipped out; Anybodys smiled and moved forward into his arms digging her nose into his neck on her toes using her little eager hands to pull that blue shirt from his pants. "No get away from me!" Riff snapped himself free from his little trance like state and pushed himself away and into Doc's.

The little teen furrowed her brows and followed behind;

The other boys were too busy playing darts to really know what was happening right outside but Doc on the other hand smiled her way continuing to clean the counter top.

Riff went up to Ice as Anybodys watched Action finish their game of darts; "Hey girl youse know that A-Rab likes you?" the dark haired Jet said tossing another dart with a loud clunk at the end. Anybodys pretended like she didn't hear a word and stared at the back of his head. "I'm tired," she responded and left the shop without saying another word to any of them.

Riff dropped the cards that he played with Ice and went after the girl; Ice and Action worried for Riff and wondered why he would go after her like that but after conversing with the old fellow they both managed to forget it ever happened with gum balls shoved in between their teeth.

.

She walked the empty streets alone until she realized those footsteps behind her, close behind her. "What are youse doin' Riff?" she guessed and once she turned around standing over the sewer she was right.

He didn't say a word back, all he did was stare. "I don' know…" he finally said back with his hands in the pockets of his yellow jacket those eyes of his shining in the moon light. The girl let out a hardy laugh and flicked her wrist at him. "See ya' Riffy," she continued forward but before long that same Jet was on her and tremendously close that she had to stop breathing for a moment.

"Well what are youse doin'?" she was crushed tightly against Riff's very torso staring timidly at his clothed chest, feeling every last soft muscle.

The brunette fellow looked down at her and let one hand play with her red locks of hair. Anybodys stayed still watching it happen with a blank look; "Hey stop playin' with my hair," she snapped brushing his hand away but it came back and this time he grabbed as much of the short red hair as he could pulling hard.

The tomboy whimpered like a girl and he smiled using his free hand to trace an invisible trail down her creamy neck feeling her swallow each time.

Riff didn't know what was becoming of him but whatever it was he was pretty pleased with it and he had her lips in no time embracing her, crushing her against him until she was whining like the girl she really was.

**.**

**.**

In the morning as the sun shone through her only window Anybodys tossed over to her side in nothing but an oversized t-shirt and panties and all she could think about was if last night was a dream or not but whatever it was she smiled into the pillow that she clung to every night.

**::**

**E/N: Well I know that was short but there you go another Anybodys/Riff one-shot and you decide if its reality or just a dream! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
